


Shawn, Lassie And... Wait for It

by littlestbandmerchshop



Series: Wait for It... [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: EPS03E12, Episode Tag, In Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shawn is bisexual, s03e12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestbandmerchshop/pseuds/littlestbandmerchshop
Summary: Episode Tag 3x12: "Earth, Wind And... Wait for It..."'Carlton didn't mean to. It was just a demonstration of what the killer did. No biggie.Shawn brushed it off with a comment about the sharpness of Lassie's fingernails.But, damn if it didn't rattle him.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shawn and Lassiter are in love but neither of them know it.

Carlton didn't mean to. It was just a demonstration of what the killer did. No biggie.

Except to Shawn.

It was Shawn, Gus, Juliet, Lassie, and that arson inspector all together in the morgue with their burnt corpses.

Carlton jostled Shawn and kicked him to his knees while he shoved his middle and index finger into his neck.

"The killer made them get down on their knees and shot them execution style." Lassie said as he did so.

Shawn brushed it off with a comment about the sharpness of Lassie's fingernails.

But, damn if it didn't rattle him.

He _really_ didn't expect to leave the morgue with an erection that day.

———

Shawn laid in bed that night imagining himself being forced to his knees by Lassie once again, only this time they were void of clothing and Gus Jules and his crush of the week certainly weren't there.

That's the thing about Carlton. It wasn't just his crush of the week. It was his crush of the last three years.

Shawn fell asleep imagining what Carlton might look like in a post-orgasm haze, and if that wasn't the most soothing thought, Shawn didn't know what was.

———

Shawn Spencer was bisexual. Everyone knew this. Well, not everyone. Just the people who paid enough attention to Shawn to realize his eyes didn't just follow women as they walked away, and definitely not because he went around telling everyone, but because he was just so nonchalant about his flirting. He flirted with everyone, it didn't matter who, as long as they were somewhat attractive.

His mother still hadn't caught Shawn's drift. All she knew is that he wasn't very good at taking people out after the first date.

But Shawn didn't just see a first date with Lassie. Or even just a second date.

He saw third and fourth, and seventh and twelfth dates with him. He saw long nights with him, and weekends away, and eventually he saw one of them getting down on one knee. -- And then of course the other getting down on both knees to thank the former. -- But Shawn saw one or both of them walking down the aisle in tuxedos that would more than likely be thrown on some expensive hotel room floor the moment they arrived to their honeymoon.

Shawn didn't just see a second date with Carlton. He saw a forever with him.

And if that wasn't the scariest thing to Shawn.

———

One day, mid fire case, Carlton had received a text from Shawn, telling him and Jules to meet him at the building where their "Arssassin" would be.

Lassie and Jules sped down there followed by two black-and-whites.

When they got there, they waited outside the building for Shawn and Gus.

"His car is right there. He must be here." Lassiter had barely gotten the sentence out right before an explosion went off behind them.

Carlton had a wide range of six different emotions in a span of about one second.

1\. Shawn. Is he dead?  
2\. No! No he can't be dead please no!  
3\. Gus too! No not them! Please God no!  
4\. Who the hell is our furderer?  
5\. Oh god now I'm saying it  
6\. Oh thank Sweet Lady Justice Shawn is alive!

He almost, almost, shed a tear. But he didn't. Because shedding tears for not-really-coworkers-but-kind-of isn't okay.

Unless... No. he doesn't have feelings for Shawn.

———

At the station, filing paperwork for the case that just got solved, Carlton spotted Shawn and Gus waltzing in to collect their check.

"Spencer! Over here." Lassie called out.

"What is it, Lassafrass?" Shawn smirked, Gus was right beside him, smiling at Lassie.

"I wanted to see if you two were okay. After the fire and all. You were kind of heroes, to be honest." Lassiter was being 100% sincere. And it kind of scared Shawn.

"Thank you, Lassie." Shawn sounded surprised to say the least. But he was endeared--thrilled even--that Lassie cared enough to ask them if they were okay or not. Shawn's heart sped up at the thought.

He was getting that vision for the future again.

He stared hopelessly into the detective's pale blue eyes and imagined waking up to them every single day for the rest of his life, and his eyes started to water. He turned in the direction of the Chief's office before a tear fell down his face.

Little did he know that Lassie imagined the same thing about his hazel eyes.

They both yearned for something neither of them knew was so easily at both of their disposals.

Lassiter went back to paperwork, and Shawn wiped away the single tear as he and Gus got their check.

———

Later that night, both of them dreamt about each other, thinking that the other could never love them back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave feedback and kudos if you want!  
> You can find me on twitter @lousthighburn! And tumblr littlestbandmerchshop.tumblr.com


End file.
